


Sacrifices of a Mother's Love

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: There is a little a mother won't do to protect their child and loved ones.





	1. Chapter 1

Johann Ludwig screamed into the towel he gagged himself with as he bore down in the bathtub of his small apartment in New York. A dual-gender, he been attacked one-night months earlier and fell with child. He had done his best to pass it off as weight gain to the few people who knew him, and now the babe was making its way into the world. Sweat and tears mixed on his face as he struggled.

"Come on, come on!" he urged the child, "Not far now."

It hurt so much, and he desperately wished he had someone here to hold his hand. Panting, he gagged himself again and pushed, feeling himself stretch around his baby's head. He screamed into the towel but kept pushing, gasping as the head came free and the pressure eased somewhat. He reached down with a trembling hand to feel.

"Hallo, zhere," he whispered as he touched the child's head.

He nearly tore as the shoulders came free. A last, weary push had the babe slipping free, and he lifted them from the water, splitting out the towel and wiping off his son, even as fresh tears filled his eyes.

"You are beautiful, mein sohn,... but I cannot keep you."

Ludwig held him close.

"...It is for your own good, mein liebling."

He cleaned them both up and let his son nurse as he wrote a note. With a breaking heart he wrapped the boy up and lay him in a basket on the steps of a well-kept orphanage. He knocked and hid, watching a woman come out and gasp, quickly picking up his son and reading the note.

"Nicholas, huh? You poor thing. Lets get you inside."

Ludwig sighed deeply as he watched her carry his son inside. She would find the twenty dollars he had slipped in with his blanket eventually. His son would be safe and cared for.

"Auf Wiedersehen, mein Junge," he whispered through his tears.

Nineteen years later Johann was boarding a train to head into the desert for his ten-year contract as mercenary for Redmond Mann. He would be the medic. He was also the last aboard the train.

"You must be the Doc," said a young, New York accent.

He looked up to see a young man, no older than twenty, with dark hair and green eyes.

"Nice to meet ya."

"Hallo," Ludwig nodded to him.

He turned to the huge man beside him.

"As I was sayin', yeah, I never found a forever place, but the madam was like a mom to me, so it's fine. A few of the other kids never got taken either. This is my chance to make some cash and figure things out for myself, ya know?"

"Da."

He turned to Johann.

"I am Heavy Veapons Guy. Call Heavy."

"Hallo, Heavy. I am Johann, zhe Medic."

Ludwig tipped his head slightly to the side and lowered his eyes to Heavy's chest. To his surprise, the large man grunted and then raised his chin. Ah. A fellow masculine appreciator. He smiled then got bumped by a tall, lanky man.

"Oops! Sorry 'bout that, Mate," he apologized as he moved past Johann.

"Nein, is fine," Ludwig waved it off, "I should find a seat."

He moved to sit down, and a short, stocky man practically exploded into his face.

"IDENIFTY YOURSELF, MAGGOT!!!"

Johann let out a yelp and jumped very much like a startled cat and nearly landed on the Russian, who moved just in time so the Medic landed in the seat instead.

"Vhat zhe hell?!"

"STAND AND DELIVER!" Soldier bellowed again.

"Uh..."

"Like this."

The young man stood.

"Nick, rank Scout."

"Johann, rank Medic!" Ludwig stood up beside the scout.

"Are you a spy?"

"We discussed this already, I am the Spy," said a man in a red mask and suit with a French accent.

"Shut up, you frog!"

The man waved a shovel threateningly.

"Look, Soldier, we've been over this. Spy's Cajun, he's from Louisiana in American, and it sounds like our Medic is from German Texas, which ain't too far from where I'm from."

"...Right. We're all Americans here," Scout rolled his eyes.

Soldier gave Johann a salute and went to sit back down.

"Uh... vhat just happened?"

"Solly's crazy. Just don't let him know you're from across the sea if you can avoid it."

He nodded, "Very vell. Vhat... vhat is your story. You are... razher young for zhis vork."

"Eh, same ol' sob story. Mom dumped on at an orphanage, and I never left it."

Ludwig's heart throbbed briefly.

"Zhat's a shame."

"Yeah well what can you do? I wasn't wanted, but I ain't gonna cry about it."

"You are from New York? May I ask vhere?"

"Brooklyn."

"I used to life zhere."

"Yeah? Cool. Vhere do you live now?"

"I vent back to Germany, actually. Rebuilt mine family home in Stuttgart."

"And somehow you ended up back here."

"...I vent home, rebuilt, und found it vas not home anymore."

"I stayed, zhough. Moving overseas is... not easy."

"I'll bet."

"Vhen I vas contacted about zhis job I took it. Somezhing... seems to be drawing me here to zhe States."

He chuckled.

"What is funny?" Heavy asked.

"My mutter used to tell me, 'Johann, if you vant to make Gott laugh zhen tell Him your plans'. I had planned to stay in Stuttgart yet here I am."

"...Heh. Well, I was dumped on the steps of an orphanage called Mrs. McKenna's 'bought twenty-one years back. Signed on for this job when I saw the ad."

Johann frowned. He couldn't be twenty-one. The German had a good sense to a person's age, normally. Though he could be wrong in rare cases.

"...Ah, but betveen us," he lowered his voice, "You are younger, ja?"

Nick gave him a sideways glance then nodded.

"How old?"

"Nineteen."

"Ah. Do not vorry. Your secret is safe vith me."

Then, it hit him.

"Nick. It's short for Nicholas, ja?"

"Yeah that's right. Why?"

"Nozhing," he gripped the armrests of his seat a little harder, "Is a German name."

"Really? That's kinda cool actually."

"...Hafe you efer vondered about your parents?"

"Well sure, what orphan doesn't? But my mom dumped me, so I didn't think about it too long."

"Und... if you vere not... 'dumped'?"

"...Well, I wasn't exactly dumped. I mean, Mom slipped some money into my blankets. It was something - a lot of something, but I never spent it."

He reached into a pocket and pulled out a folded and wrinkled bill.

"...Mom wrote my name on it."

Johann nearly fainted. His son! His baby! The doctor broke into a sweat. What should he do? What could he do? He had to tell him, but not here. Somewhere private.

"Yo, Doc, you all right? You look like you're pass out."

"Fine. May I speak vith you... privately?"

"...Uh, sure, doc. I mean... Yeah. Dining car should be empty..."

"Gut."

He followed the taller man into the empty dining car.

"Doc, are you-"

"Hafe you heard of zhe term dual-gender or hermaphrodite, Nicholas?"

"Uh... In High School, yeah..."

"I... am vone."

"Uhhh..." Scout scratched the back of his head, "Okay..."

"Years ago, I vas attacked on my vay home vhen I lifed in New York. I... I became vith child."

Scout cottoned to it, "No way..."

"You vere zhat child. I didn't vant to give you up, but I couldn't provide for you... or protect you. Zhere vould hafe been too many questions about your sudden appearance."

"...Why didn't you come back?"

"I had no idea you hadn't been adopted or I vould hafe. I zhought zhat somevone vould take you, gife you a good home. I am so sorry."

"...You never even checked."

Scout smoothed out the bill in his pocket. He shook his head, shame creeping into his heart.

"I nefer zhought somevone vanting a child vould pass over you. You vere a beautiful babe. Gifing you up vas zhe hardest zhing I hafe efer done."

"Yeah, well, whatever," Scout pitched his ball cap low over his eyes, "I'm going back to the cabin. Take a nap."

"Vhy did you keep it?"

He turned back.

"What?"

"Zhe money. Vhy didn't you spend it?"

"...Was all I had of you," Scout replied, pulling a baseball out of his pocket and bouncing it.

"Nicholas, I never dreamed you wouldn't be adopted. It's vhy I never vent back. I did not zhink you vould be zhere. I vas sure you vould be vith a family. I zhought it vas best for you."

"Yeah. It's all right, Doc."

Scout walked out, bouncing his ball. Johann sighed and sank into a chair, burying his face in his hands. The train didn't stop until they were at a town called Teufort and their belongings - including Medic's car - were unloaded.

Nick felt awkward. He suddenly had the chance to know his mother and get the answers to his questions. What had Johann been so afraid of that it made him give up his child?

"Who is drifing vith me?" Medic called as he started up the volkswagon.

"... Guess I will, Doc."

"Get in zhe car, zhen, und open zhe map."

"Sure."

They were quiet as they drove at first, Sniper's camper in front and another truck driven by Engie behind them.

"...So... Why did you leave me?" Scout asked, "I mean, you're a doc. Couldn't you have come up with something?"

Johann sighed.

"Nicholas,... you vere born in 1951, only six years after Vorld Var Two."

"Yeah so?"

"So, German hate vas still going strong. Being a German doctor vas efen harder. I vas lucky to find vork und lucky I vas able to carry you to term. I vas... roughed up, as you vould say, quite often. I didn't vant you growing up vith zhat kind of hate."

"Yeah well... It's not great being an orphan either. I could take a beating. What I hated was thinking I was unwanted."

"I'm sorry, mein sohn. I never meant to make you feel zhat vay. I only vanted to protect you. I never fought back because I didn't vant to give people more fuel to hate me vhen zhey already hated me just for mein heirtage. You vould haf been a target, as vell, und I did not zhink I could protect you. It... it vas an attack zhat trigger mein labor. ... I vas pushed down some stairs."

"...I'm sorry, Doc. Wish it could have been different."

"So do I, but I vanted you to be safe from zhat more zhan anything... no matter how much I vanted to keep you. I knew I couldn't protect you. If I vere efer attacked or pushed while holding you... I didn't vant to risk you. Not like zhat."

"I get it, Doc. I get it."

"... You vere quiet... vhen you vere born..."

"Never was much for squalling."

"You cried vonce zhen just... looked at me. Didn't even cry to bed nursed. You just vhimpered until I fed you. I vanted to do do it just vonce before I took you to zhe orphanage."

"You can do that?"

Johann nodded.

"Ja, I can, und I did. You vere a little bottomless pit, too."

"Heh. Always did like to eat."

"Can you efer forgive me for failing you?"

"I dunno, Doc. It was a long, lonely life. I'll try my best."

"Danke. Zhat is all I can hope for."

They pulled into their base, and the fence close behind Engie's truck. Medic unloaded his birdcage and released his doves into the air. They always came back to their roost, no matter where it was.

Together they walked in to what would be one of their various homes for the next decade.


	2. Chapter 2

_Medic kissed Mikhail's head as the Russian giant pounded him into the gurney._

_"More... Bitte, bitte, Heavy... More!"_

He sat bolt upright in bed, panting and hard.

"Oh Gott."

He blushed to his hairline. They had been there for a year. He and Nicholas had grown close, and he found himself becoming closer with Mikhail as well. He knew the other man was like him, and it seems his mind had taken to giving him dream of the Russian now.

Archimedes cooed from the rafters. He put on his glasses and checked the time. It was 5:30. He might as well get up and shower, a cold shower.

He laid out a dish of bird seed for his birds. They ate, and he headed to the locker room to shower. He tried to shower before or after the others.

"Morning, Doc," Nicholas spoke up from a corner.

He jumped.

"Nicholas! Vhat are you doing up so early, liebling?"

"Couldn't sleep. Was trying to take a hot shower to get back to it."

"Ah, vell if you still can't sleep I vill make cinnamon rolls for breakfast."

"I love cinnamon rolls."

"Really? Zhose are vhat I craved most vhen carrying you. Zhat und hot dogs... und I hate hot dogs."

"Huh. Then I guess we can't be friends."

Scout shot him a joking smile. Johann laughed.

"You are mein sohn after all," he grinned.

"What are you doing up this early, then, Doc?"

"Oh, uh, I try to shower before or after everyvone else," he said, feeling himself blush a little as he remembered the dream.

"Huh. Want me to go?"

"Haf you showered yet?"

"Yeah."

"Vell I vill only be a moment if you vant to wait for cinnamon rolls. Zhe smell vill vake zhe ozhers."

"Cinnamon rolls sounds great."

"I vill be out shortly, mien liebling."

"Hey, Doc, uh... Mom."

He turned with a soft smile.

"Ja?"

"What's that mean?"

"It means 'my darling'."

"Oh," Scout smiled slightly, "Thanks... Mom."

"You're velcome."

He showered quickly and set to work making the cinnamon rolls. As he predicted the smell enticed their team mates from their beds. Heavy was the first one to come stomping in.

"Cinnamon rolls! I love this doktor!"

Nick didn't miss the way his mother blushed to his ears.

"Danke, mien freund. Zhey are not quite ready ye, zhough."

"Heavy vill vait!"

He brought the first batch out as Spy came down. Even he was not immune the heavenly smell wafting through the base. Nick took a plate and grinned. Johann had put cinnamon and a cinnamon cream cheese mixture in the swirl of the rolls, creating an oozing, gooey treat that smelled divine. He dug out forks, passing one to Heavy and Spy, gathering more as the others came in. Spy didn't have much of a sweet tooth, but he indulged on in a while. This smelled far too divine to pass up, so he took a bite of the gooey, flaky treat.

"Is very good, Doctor."

"Danke," he said as a second batch went in the oven.

Engie set to making coffee as he took a bite.

"Son of a gun, Doc! That's heaven in my mouth!"

Ludwig chuckled.

"Danke, Herr Engie."

Soldier and Demo were each given one and finally Sniper when he arrived from his camper. Johann waited until everyone was served to eat one himself.

"Doktor makes good food!"

Heavy patted his back. He stumbled a little, blushing again.

"Danke, Heavy. I'm glad you like zhem."

"You relax, Doc, I'll wash the dishes," Engie said when they had finished.

"Dankeschon. Engineer."

"Not a problem."

He headed back the infirmary, and Nick followed.

"Need somezhing, liebling?"

"Just... I saw you blushing when you were talking to Heavy. Do you like him?"

"Vell I... he is a good friend."

"Mom, c'mon. Friends don't you make blush like a tomato."

He sighed, "Und if I do?"

"...Why haven't you told him?"

"Nicholas, vhat I am... is unnatural. I couldn't even hide it long enough to escape zhe camps let alone-"

"What if he doesn't care?"

"Und vhat if he does? Besides, vhat could I offer him?"

"You're a great guy, Mom! You have a lot to give anyone. I mean, you made the medigun."

"Ja, but besides zhat. I am just a tired old, German," he put an arm around the Scout, "Vith a smartmouzh son."

"Well, I can't help it that you gave me all the best of your traits."

Johann put him in a headlock and ruffled his hair.

"Klugscheißer. Respect your mozher."

Scout laughed and tried to push out of the lock.

"Hey! Stop! Uncle!"

"Zhat is not who I am," he said, unaware of Mikhail coming in to speak to him.

"Okay! Mother!"

Johann let go and kissed his son's head.

"Zhat's better, mien sohn."

Scout spotted the huge Russian and his eyes went wide.

"Uh, hey, Heavy. Um..."

Johann froze, and mother and son waited for the Russian to speak.

"...Doktor is leetle Scout's Mama?"

"Um... ja I am," he said softly, taking a small, subconscious step back.

"How is possible?"

"I... I am... I am a dual-gender... a born vone."

Nick waited, ready to defend his mother if needed.

"...dual gender? Like... man woman?"

Johann nodded. "Ja."

"...Vhy does doktor not say before?"

He stared at Mikhail in shock.

"I'll uh let you guys talk."

Nick kissed his mother's cheek and left them alone.

"Vhy? Vhy vould I talk about it? It's unnatural! I... I vas sent to zhe camps for it."

"Nazis are not only people in the vorld."

"I had Nicholas because somevone decided to put me in mein place being a 'freak'. He... he vas not conceived out of love or even on purpose."

"Man vas wrong. Doktor is good man. Good mother."

He gave a bitter laugh.

"You zhink I am a good mozher? I left him at an orphanage not zhree hours after he vas born!" he exclaimed, sounding unhinged and a little hysterical.

Mikhail hugged the doctor close.

"Doktor had good reasons. Doktor is good mother. Vould not abandon son vith nothing."

He gasped at the sudden embrace and relaxed to the point of nearly being limp.

"I didn't vant him growing up being hated for being German."

"See? Had good reason. And did not leave vith nothing. Gave Scout something. Vas money. Scout keeps in pocket."

"I... vas zhere somezhing you needed?"

"No. Heavy was just coming to see doktor. Does not matter. Doktor feels better now?"

"Ja, zhank you. I... Heavy, I..." he blushed as his courage failed him.

"Doktor needs time to rest, Heavy understands," the big man smiled at him, "Vill see later."

He was to the door when Johann blurted out, "I hafe feelings for you."

He slapped a hand over his mouth. No! It wasn't supposed to come out that way!

"Doktor?" Heavy turned back slightly, "Gave signal, but never came of it... Thought vas not right."

"I hafe never been vith anyone. I vas always turned avay und became ashamed of my defect."

"Is not defect."

Mikhail stroked his cheek.

"Is special."

"I vas afraid. No vone has accepted me so... I stopped trying."

"Should never stop trying."

"I'm sorry I made you doubt. I give signals so ozher know zhey can at least come und speak to me about it if zhey need somevone to talk to."

"Heavy is big man but does not need sex. Needs friend... Needs love," Mikhail assured him, "Vill talk vith doktor vhenever needs."

He leaned into the big, warm hand.

"I... vould like to try... to be more... if you vant to."

"...Heavy vould like that."

Johann smiled and kissed his cheek. Mikhail smoothed a hand over his hair.

"Can Heavy kiss leetle Doktor?"

"Ja, I... I vould like zhat."

Heavy's lips were big and rough, and Johann's were trembling with emotion.

"Vhat is wrong, Doktor?"

"...I hafe nefer been kissed lofingly before."

"Doktor deserves it."

He blushed.

"I hafe not been so... relieved und... happy in a long time."

"Is good thing." Heavy held him close. "Is very good thing."

"Ja... it is."


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Scout was waiting for Medic before their battle.

"How's it going?"

"Fine. Are you ready for today?"

Scout bounced his baseball.

"Yep. Wish I could be near a radio. Mets are playing the Red Sox."

"Vell, don't let it distract you, ja?"

"Yeah. Just gonna rub it in BLU Scout's face when the Mets beat the Sox."

His mother chuckled, "You do zhat."

"Mission begins in 3...2... 1... Ready."

Medic charged the medigun, connecting the beam with Soldier.

He was running for Demo later when he was grabbed and pulled undercover by the BLU Spy. He growled as he felt the knife blade at his throat, but Dominic didn't kill him.

"Vhat are you vaiting for?"

"And why would I kill you when I can enjoy having you here."

Immediately Johann felt his skin crawling. That was why he never liked Dominic then.

"Let me go, you bastard."

"Certainly. I'm sure your son will be just as much fun."

He paled.

"How-"

"Oh please, Doctor, I am a Spy. I live for knowing these things. He looks like you for anyone willing to see the resemblance."

"You stay avay from him!"

"Oh, I will," the Spy kissed his neck, "If..."

"... If vaht?"

"If you come, alone, to the mid-point between our bases - without that saw of yours."

"...Vhen?"

"Tonight, at eleven. I'll be waiting."

And the knife tore into his throat. Medic was quiet the rest of the battle. They won, and even then, he disappeared instead of staying to celebrate. Nick and Mikhail exchanged looks.

"Something bothers doktor."

"Yeah. We should check on him. C'mon."

Scout ran after his mother.

"Yo, Mom, hold up!"

He turned.

"Nicholas, is somezhing wrong, liebling? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Are you okay? You seem... out of it."

"Ach, just tired."

"Where are you going?"

"To read zhen go to bed."

"It's only nine, Mom."

"Und?"

"...Guess if you're tired, you should go to bed."

"Gute nacht, mien liebling," he said, kissing his son's head.

"Night, Mom."

He did sleep for about an hour then slipped out about 10:30. No one saw him leave. The BLU spy was waiting for him in the dark outside of the base.

"So, you came after all, cheri."

He glared at the man.

"You zhreatened my son, of course I came."

"There is nothing quite like Mother love is there."

"How do you know I am his mozher und not his fazher?"

"I didn't until you said that, cheri."

Johann cursed himself.

"Zhen vhy did you say mozher?"

"Because the Scout calls you Mom on base. I assumed it was because you act like a mother hen around him."

"Lets just... get zhis over vith..."

"Come inside the mill und get on your knees."

He growled but obeyed. He would rather it be him than his son any day. Thirty minutes later, he walked out, wiping his mouth angrily, and headed back for the base. The BLU Spy had offered him a mint and he had refused it. He snuck back in and brushed his teeth until his gum bled. At least no one had seen him coming in.

"Hudda?"

"Pyro!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Hudda hudda hudda?"

"I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep and went for a walk."

"Hudda!"

"I am not lying."

"Hudda, hudda!" Pyro poked a finger at Medic's chest, pointing.

"Vhat?"

He looked at himself in the mirror. There was a semen stain on his shirt. Johann swore.

"Pyro, zhis must stay between us. Bitte, no vone can know."

"Hudda?"

"... He'll hurt Scout if anyone knows. I'm doing this to protect him. Understand?"

"Hudda... Hudda, hudda?"

"...I can't tell you."

"Hudda hudda!"

"...It's the BLU Spy. Please, don't tell anyone."

"... Hudda hudda..." he mumbled, resigned.

"Danke."

Pyro hugged him tightly for a moment.

"Hudda hudda hudda hudda."

He smiled, "Ja, zhey do help."

Pyro squeezed him and then walked with him back to the infirmary before going back to his own nest. Johann shook his head and went to change his shirt before crawling into bed.

In the morning, he didn't want to get up. He would have gladly stayed in bed. In fact, he stayed in bed longer than usual. He didn't want to get up until there was work of an engagement, at least. Mikhail came to check on him when he didn't turn up for breakfast.

"Doktor is not up? Engineer cooked breakfast."

"I... did not sleep vell, Misha."

Mikhail set the plate beside the bed and leaned down to kiss the doctor. Johann flinched for a moment.

"Doktor."

"Ach, I'm sorry, kuschelbar. I cannot see well vithout my glasses. I couldn't tell vhat you vere doing."

Mikhail chuckled softly and picked up the glasses, stealing a kiss as he put them on the doctor.

"Avake now?"

"Ugh. Must I be?"

"Scout vill vorry."

"Vell tell him I am sleeping, und he is velcome to join me. ... Or does he need me for somezhing?"

"No but misses doktor. Is son," Mikhail gently pulled the blanket back up over Johann, "Heavy vants to play ball with Soldier. Vill come back and rest vith Doktor if vants."

"Danke. Tell Nicholas he is velcome."

"Da will do that."

A few minutes later Nicholas came crawling into the bed and playfully flopped over Johann.

"Ach, mien liebling! Und I zhought you vere heavy vhen I vas pregnant."

"I don't need to think about that, Mom."

Nicholas rolled onto his back.

"I'm not staying long: Sniper is organizing a ball game later."

"Misha mentioned zhat."

He kissed his son's head and chuckled.

"What?"

"Just remembering how tiny you vere. I couldn't believe it."

"Hey, I ain't tiny," Scout grumbled.

"You vere vhen you vere born. Tiny, unhappy, and zhe most beautiful zhing I had ever seen."

Scout snorted.

"Of course I was a beaut."

"Don't let it go to your head, liebe. I couldn't believe it. All zhe back pain, und yet zhere you vere, just a tiny zhing zhat couldn't decide if you wanted to really cry or not."

"Yeah... Don't get all sentimental on me."

Johann smiled and pulled his son close, kissing his cheek.

"I am your mozher, it's my job."

Scout sighed, "Pyro's all upset. Did he seem off last night? No one noticed anything."

"Did he do somezhing at breakfast?"

"No, he just went out with his flamethrower and started burning things."

"Perhaps a bad dream or memory."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah. Guess we really can't say what's normal for him anyway."

"After all, he is zhe Pyro."

"Ieah, you're right. You gonna come play ball with us?"

“I don't zhink so, but I may come vatch."

"Yeah, watch me smoke that arrogant Aussie."

"You hafe no room to talk about arrogance, Nicholas."

"...Maybe not sometimes."

Johann chuckled. As the days passed he continued meeting Dominic at night. The night they went all the way he returned late. Pyro had taken to waiting for him and walking him to his room with a hug. He sat on his bed that night and just cried. Armand, the RED Spy, opened his door and was more than a little surprised to find Pyro on the other side.

"Pyro? It's three in the morning. Can it wait?"

"Hudda."

"...Very well, come in."

He scuttled in and began talking quickly, frantically.

"Slow down, mon ami. I can't understand you."

"Hudda hudda hudda hudda. Hudda hudda."

"What is the BLU Spy doing?"

"... Hudda hudda hudda."

Spy dropped his cigarette.

"Hudda hudda hudda hudda hudda hudda. Hudda hudda hudda."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Hudda hudda."

"That long? My God."

"Hudda hudda hudda?"

"No, I understand, Pyro. It's not your fault. I will find a way to put an end to this."

Despite the mask Pyro looked so relieved. He must have hated keeping this secret. Spy patted his shoulder.

"You were right to tell. Now go back to bed. I won't tell Medic how I found out."

"Hudda hudda hudda hudda?"

"Yes, I will be talking to him. Together perhaps we'll find a way to end this. Go to bed now, Pyro. I'll take care of this."

Pyro left Armand alone with his thoughts. The BLU Spy was no stranger to Armand and Pyro was correct: He was a serious creep. This had to be stopped. In the morning he went straight to the infirmary.

"Doctor?"

"Good morning, Herr Spy. Somezhing I can help you vith?"

"I was up late last night. I've been having trouble sleeping."

"Hmm. Vell I generally don't like sleeping medicine. Vhat seems to be zhe cause, or do you not know?"

"Footsteps."

"...Footsteps?"

"Outside my door at approximately eleven o'clock every night."

"... Oh?"

"Oui. In what sound like German Jackboots. The kind with studs on the bottom."

"Really. Zhat is... razher specific."

Spy nodded, "I have excellent hearing. I would further postulate that these are your jackboots."

"Und...?"

"Where are you going at eleven o'clock at night every day?"

"Zhat is my business."

"Fine. I had hoped to go about this subtly. Why are you meeting with my BLU counterpart and engaging in sexual relations with him?"

Johann froze, going pale.

"Well, then, Doctor, why?"

"... Better me zhan Nicholas..."

"He said that?"

"He zhreatened to take Nicholas if I refused him."

"Well, we will simply have to put a stop to that."

"Und how are we going to do zhat?"

"Well, I will bring my counterpart to you and we will see what we can do."

"Armand, please no. If it fails..."

"Then I will simply have to keep him from touching Scout."

"You don't understand. Please. Just don't interfere. You can't! I won't let you put my son at risk!"

"And I cannot allow this to go on."

Medic got right in his face now.

"You vill! You vill not interfere or I vill nail your feet to zhe floor! You vill not risk my child! Not to zhat... zhat..."

"Mom? What's going on?"

They whirled.

"Nozhing, liebling. It's nozhing. Soy vas just leafing."

"Spy, what's going on?"

Medic glared at the Frenchman.

"Your mother is bowing to blackmail from the BLU Spy. It seems he is a rather complete mother-lover indeed."

"What?!"

The punch wasn't surprising, but Medic attempting to strangle him was a little concerning.

"Mom, Stop! Mom! Heavy, stop him!"

Mikhail pulled Johann off Spy.

"Doktor, stop! Vhat is going on?"

"The Doctor has been going to see the BLU Spy because he is being blackmailed. I am trying to put an end to this."

"Mom, why would-"

"To protect you. Dominic apparently expressed interest in you with Johann's initial rejection. Correct, Doctor?"

"...Correct."

"Doktor..."

"I'm sorry, Misha, but I was protecting Nicholas."

"Doktor, come here."

Misha pressed him to his chest.

"Never said anything!"

"I vas afraid if I did, und zhere vas a failed attempt to stop him he vould go after Nicholas anyvay."

Mikhail kissed his hair.

"Ve stop puny BLU Spy! Smash into jelly!"

"Wait. Lets contact Miss Pauling first, see if he can be removed before we resort to murder, mon ami. Of course, then I would be the one killing him."

"Vhy? Heavy vants to-"

"Because Dominic is my older brother."

"Vhat?"

"Oui. By six years. I knew he'd had problems before, but he was getting help. He was doing better. He agreed to this because he thought he was well enough. It seems that was not the case. If I had known sooner..."

"Wait, what's this?" Scout questioned.

"What is what?"

"What are we talking about? You're talking like he has an illness. The guy was raping my Mom! I'm gonna take a bat to his face."

"He is sick, Nicholas. Mentally sick. I don't know what caused it, and... it seems it cannot truly be fixed. Let me call Miss Pauling-"

"Hell no! I'm bustin' his everything!"

"Nicholas, please, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Spy! He raped. My. Mom!"

"I know! I am aware! He's my damned brother, and I have to live with the knowledge of what he's been doing and that for once I was completely unaware!"

"Calm down!" Ludwig ordered, "Everyvone."

"Mom-"

"Everyvone, calm down."

Nicholas hugged his mother.

"Dammit, Mom, we woulda protected you!"

"I'm sorry, Nicholas, zhat isn't your job."

"Yeah well it is now."

"Is also Misha’s job."

Ludwig sighed and smiled haplessly, "I feel so loved."

"That's 'cause ya are, Mom."

Spy left them alone and called Miss Pauling. Mikhail and Nicholas curled up with Ludwig and took a load off for the rest of the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

"Spy?"

"Sorry to bother you, Miss Pauling, but something has come up, I'm afraid."

"Do I want to know?"

"Non, but you need to. The BLU Spy has to go."

"You want me to fire your brother?"

"Oui."

"What for?"

"He... he's been raping Johann for the past several weeks and blackmailing him by threatening to do the same to our Scout, Nicholas."

"...Ouch. I'll talk to the Administrator."

"Quickly if you don't mind. I would rather like to see this end today."

"Of course."

"Merci."

It was after lunch when she called him back.

"What is the news, Miss Pauling?"

"He's gone. The Administrator is sending him home tomorrow and replacing the Spy."

"Good. I will inform Johann. Merci, Miss Pauling."

"No problem, Spy."

He hung up and drew the trio aside.

"Vell?"

"He's gone, Doctor. It's over."

"Gutt."

"Hell. I didn't get to bash his face in."

"Hopefully the new BLU Spy will be better behaved."

"Of course. We'll keep a better eye on him."

"Danke, mein freund."

Ludwig felt lighter as he walked away. Mikhail came to him that evening, and the German happily leaped into his arms for kisses.

"Doktor feels better?"

"Ja, a bit, mein fruend. In zhe grand scheme, zhis vas nozhing."

The Russian began kissing his jaw and neck, and Johann sighed.

"Mmmm. Mein kuschelbar. I could use some lofing touches."

"Misha vill give many to doktor."

"Zhen I zhink... ve are vearing too many clozhes."

"Da. I agree."

Mikhail began pulling off his coat gently. The Medic shucked off his clothes.

"Do not tease me, Misha. Bitte."

"Vas being gentle. Does not like?"

"I'm sorry, kuschelbar. I am impatient it seems."

He got into bed and stretched for the Russian as the big man undressed.

"Doktor is beautiful. Very beautiful."

He blushed.

"Nein. I am an old man und getting fat."

"No. Is beautiful. Believe it, Doktor."

He blushed again.

"I hafe nefer zhought of myself as beautiful, Misha."

"Doktor should. Misha does not lie."

They climbed into bed, and Johann sighed softly as Mikhail began gently running his hands over the German. The giant ran his thumbs down the doctor's spine. He arched into the touch.

"More. Bitte."

"Doktor should be patient," Misha laughed softly, kissing his neck.

"I hafe vaited so long... for somezhing I nefer zhought I vould hafe."

"Da. I understand."

Mikhail began nibbling and biting, his hands became firm and possessive. Johann moaned, leaning in to his touches.

"Misha..."

"Shh... Doktor vill feel very good soon."

He sighed happily as a large, calloused hand slid down his body. Then, Mikhail withdrew and lay on his back.

"Doktor, come, up." He beckoned.

He climbed up onto the Russian and kissed him eagerly.

"Doktor, come, up. Turn around," Mikhail encouraged.

"Vhat? Vhy?"

"Sit on face? Feel good?"

"Sit on your face? Von't zhat smozher you?"

"No, Doktor vill not smother Misha. Vill feel good."

He hesitantly moved up and turned around.

"Are you sure about zhis, Misha?"

"Da. Come, sit. Vill be good."

He hesitated again, unsure. Mikhail reached up and gently pulled him down. Johann jumped when the Russian licked him.

"Misha, vhat...?"

The Russian did it again.

He gasped softly. "Vhat- mmm."

He moaned and gasped, grinding back for more.

"M-Misha. Ahhh, bitte."

Misha hummed into him gently.

"Gott! Misha, mehr. Bitte-ah-make me-mmm-make me come. Bitte," he pleaded breathlessly.

The Russian focused on doing just that. Johann had to support himself against the Russian's chest as he came with a strangled cry. Heavy slipped out from under him and sat up. The German was dazed and breathless in his arms.

"Doktor feels good, Da?"

He nodded and swallowed a few times before finding his voice.

"Ja, vas... amazing."

"Good. Doktor rests and then Heavy's turn, Da?"

"Vhat vould you like me to do, mein kuschelbar?"

"Heavy vould like to enter doktor and how is word? Pound him?"

He blushed to his hairline.

"Perhaps not pound, Misha. Somezhing gentle first?"

"Da, this is vhat meant."

"I vould like zhat."

Mikhail pulled him close.

"Rest first, Doktor."

"Johann."

"Johann?" Mikhail tried it out.

"Ja. My name. Johann Wolfgang Ludwig."

"Johann is good name."

"Danke."

"Does zhis make Scout Nicholas Ludwig?"

"I suppose it does. Ve haven't talked about it."

"Should. Should talk about many things."

"Ja, ve should."

Mikhail stroked Johann's arm and felt scar tissue along his forearm.

"Something wrong with arm...?" he questioned, looking down.

Johann quickly pulled his arm out of the Russian's grasp.

"Is nozhing."

"Misha vould like to see."

He all but hugged his arm to his chest and shook his head.

"Nein."

"...All right. Misha understands."

He rubbed Medic's sides and both his arms still, though he didn't take the smaller man's arm again. Johann relaxed against him then slowly held his arm up in a show of trust. Mikhail looked down to find a concentration camp tattoo.

"...Doktor..."

There was a long scar over it, leaving the numbers a bit harder to read and several smaller scars down the man's arm from cutting, including one over his wrist, indicating that he had once slit his wrists, but someone had gotten to him in time.

"Doktor..." Mikhail breathed.

The German hung his head as if in shame even as Mikhail gently ran the pad of his thumb over the scars.

"Doktor is hurting so badly inside."

"People seem to forget zhat zhe victims of zhe camps... vere German as vell. Zhey demonize us all und forget zhat it began vith Germans und zhen spread."

"Misha vishes he could help Doktor more."

"You do help, kuschelbar."

He was running his thumb over the scars and stopped when his thumb brushed a fresh cut. Johann had started again while dealing with Dominic.

"Doktor..." Mikhail gently probed the cut.

He made a soft noise of pain and now tried to pull his arm back.

"Cut is not healed. Doktor should use medical gun."

"... I do not heal zhem."

"Should heal cut. Could get infected."

"I keep zhem clean…"

"Doktor."

He trembled against the larger man.

"Please... it helps."

"Is not good for doktor."

"Zhe pain... vhen I cut it helps me forget. It helps me forget zhe emotional und mental... it helps forget vhat he had just done to me..."

"But is bad for doktor! Could be hurt! Promise Misha vill go to someone before doing this thing!"

"Und who vould I go to? Do you realize zhat zhe others zhink of believing Soldier's claims zhat I vas a Nazi? Only you, Spy, und Nicholas hafe truly doubted."

"Sniper does not care and Pyro is Pyro."

Heavy held him close.

"Demoman is drunk always and Soldier is crazy. Engineer does not judge others."

"I am so tired, Misha. Tired of hating vhat is on mein arm... und in my mind."

"Doktor has beautiful mind," Mikhail assured him, "Just needs to know it."

"Perhaps vhen avake, but vhen I sleep..."

He now gripped his head.

"Zhe dreams hafe come back vorse und vorse. Vhen I vake up... I'm afraid zhat zhis vill all hafe been a dream und I am still in zhat Hell."

"Ah. Doktor feels alone. Is simple fix. Vill sleep vith Misha."

He gently pried the man's hands off his head and kissed both hands one at a time.

"I don't vant to be afraid anymore, Misha. I vant to lofe und be lofed vithout fear."

"Misha vill keep doktor safe."

He wiggled around and rose on his knees to kiss his lover. Mikhail kissed him back.

"...Doktor should sleep. Is late."

"But ve-"

"No. Doktor needs rest. Has had long day. And Misha is not in mood anymore."

"You vill stay vith me?"

"Da," Misha agreed easily.

He slept lightly, waking whenever Johann did. At first it was just a normal wake up and move into a more comfortable position, falling asleep to Mikhail stroking his side, but the Russian didn't miss the violent jerk and panting that came around 2 in the morning.

"Doktor is all right?"

Misha put his arms around him. He was shaking like a leaf as he burrowed into the big man.

"Shhh, Doktor is not there. Doktor is safe."

"Misha?" Ludwig's voice was small and trembling.

"Da, Johann?"

"You're here."

He sank into the Russian.

"Da, Misha is here. Misha vill keep Doktor safe. Vill tear apart any baby men who threaten Doktor."

Ludwig chuckled softly, "Danke."

"Doktor is velcome."

They slept peacefully until morning after that.


	5. Chapter 5

Nicholas was making pancakes in the morning.

Everyone was already there when Johann and Mikhail emerged from the infirmary together. They had agreed not to hide it. Johann didn't want to hide how he felt anymore.

"Morning, Doc."

Nicholas slid a pair of plates in front of them.

"Good morning, Nicholas."

He smiled as Heavy pulled out a chair for him.

"Vhat a gentleman."

"Da," Mikhail rumbled and sat down, "Leetle Scout makes pancakes?"

"Sure did, big guy."

He set another plate down in from the Russian.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Johann smiled at his son then gave Mikhail a tender look before starting to eat. He let his mind drift in the morning peace until he became aware of Soldier off on another rant again, though he evidently missed whatever started this one.

"Soldier, that ain't fair and-"

"Since when did Nazis care about bein' fair?!"

Johann lifted his head to listen.

"Soldier, now, that's out of order. You take that back. Doc's a bit strange, but-"

"He's a Nazi! Nothin' else to it, Engie!"

Mikhail was on his feet, enraged now that he knew the truth.

"Is not true!"

"Misha-"

"Yeah! You want a bat to the face, Solly? Cause that's how you get one!"

"Why do you care so much, maggot?!"

Nicholas glanced at Johann.

"You know what? I got every reason to care. 'Cause yer freaking insulting my MOM! Now shut your face before I bust it!"

"Nicholas..."

"Woah, woah, woah - Hold on here, Partners. We're a team, y'all."

"Gentlemen, please, Dell is right-"

"Stay out of this you Nazi-sympathizing frog! You're as bad as the Commie fag-"

"ENOUGH!!!"

They all looked at Johann. "I. Am. Not. A. Nazi."

He reached for his sleeve but hesitated, trembling minutely. Mikhail put a hand on his shoulder. He rolled his sleeve down and shoved his arm out so the team could see, the tattoo and the various scars were now laid bare before them all.

Soldier lifted his helmet to look. Spy dropped his cigarette. There was stunned silence around the table as they all took in the tattoo and scars.

"...Aww, man..." Engie read it, "Aushwitz... I'm so sorry, Doc."

Everyone looked at Soldier.

"Whaddya say now, mate?" Sniper challenged.

"...Why didn't you ever say you weren't a Nazi?"

"I did! You just nefer listened!"

Nicholas hugged his mother.

"Ya know what, git the hell outta her, Solider!" Engie snapped.

Johann rolled his sleeve back down, and Mikhail put an arm around him so he was being hugged from both sides. Engie pushed the bottle of syrup towards him, trying to fix it in the only way the Texan really knew for these situations.

"If there's anythin' you need, pardner..."

"Danke, Herr Engie."

Mikhail said something in the Medic's ear, and he nodded, head low.

"Doktor should not alone. ... Is cutting."

"Cutting? What for?" Demo asked, surprisingly lucid. 

Johann looked at Spy and nodded. Armand sighed.

"Very well, Doctor. The past few weeks my BLU Counterpart has been blackmailing the good Doctor with threats against Scout... and has been raping him."

"No. That bastard!"

Demo's response was not fit for any living being of any age and caused plants to drop dead for miles.

"Indeed. I contacted Miss Pauling yesterday when Medic told me this, and he is leaving today and will be replaced by someone else."

"Son, you really think it's wise to let him just leave."

"Yeah, mate, he could just hurt more people."

"It is my brother. What would you do?"

"Your brother?!"

"Stop, bitte. Spy is right. Ve can't ask him to kill his brozher."

"Maybe we shouldn't have this conversation in front of Doc anyway," Engineer pointed out.

"Yer right, lad. Scout, go on and take breakfast wit' yer mum."

"Mein freunds-"

"It's all right, Doctor. It is still something we should discuss, but you do not need to sit through such a talk," Spy said.

"Come on, Mom."

"Ja, mein liebling."

They headed to the infirmary, and the remaining six exchanged looks.

"Hudda hudda?"

"He'll be fine, Pyro."

"So... he's leavin' today, and we're just gonna let him walk? Spy, I get he's your brother, but you know what he's capable of. You really want to put others through what the Doc's been through?"

"It's yer call, mate."

Spy tapped his cigarette.

"... The moment he is outside the grounds he will be outside of our... jurisdiction."

"So, what do we do?"

"Nothing of course. We simply run some practice combat drills, and if Dominic just so happens to be caught by some crossfire... well it couldn't be helped."

"All right. Let's go run these drills then. I'll find Solly."

"I vill get Scout and Doktor."

"Good. Lets make this count, mes amies. Once Dominic is outside Teufort grounds we cannot do anything. Once he leave he is no longer a mercenary."

They nodded and split. Meanwhile Nicholas was kneeling on the bed behind his mother, hugging him from behind, his chin resting on the older man's head. Johann looked, for all intents and purposes, rather like a stuffed toy being hugged.

"Nicholas, I am fine, liebling."

"Just let me hold you, Ma."

Mikhail came in.

"Misha, is somezhing wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Team vants to run drills."

"Very vell. Ve vill get ready."

"Doktor does not have to come."

"Und vhy not, mein kushelbar? If ve are running drills I should be zhere."

"Should, perhaps. But if vants to stay and rest."

"I vill be fine, und it vill get mein brat off me."

"Aww, Mom, you know you love me."

"Of course I do, Nicholas. Now shoo, get ready, mein kleiner."

Nicholas flicked his ball cap and raced out. Johann began dressing for the field.

"Vas zhere somezhing else, mein herz?"

"No," Mikhail bent down to kiss him, "Vas just looking."

He purred into the kiss.

"Perhaps ve vill hafe our fun after zhe drills, ja?"

"Da. Have much fun."

He cuddled the doctor.

"Come now."

They headed outside. Sniper was up in the nest.

"Do you have a shot?" Spy asked from behind him.

"Not yet, but I see 'im headin' for out of BLU Base. When he comes around towards the gate I'll gave a shot."

"No headshot. It must be believable that a stray shot from your jerking at being "killed" by me is what did it."

"Right. I can get a shot through his stomach or his intestines."

"Good. Wait for the right moment then."

"That's my job, mate. He'll go down. For what's it worth, Spook, I'm sorry it had to come to this."

"... As am I, but I think I always knew it would in some form or another for him."

"You want to look away?" Sniper offered.

"I do, but I can't."

He had a pair of binoculars and was tracking his brother with them as Sniper tracked with his scope.

"I did not think to check in on him. I thought he had gotten better, and because I thought so the Doctor suffered at my brother's hands. He'd still be suffering if Pyro hadn't broken and come to me for help."

"Pyro?"

"Oui, apparently he was awake the night it started and encountered Medic on his return. He has been waiting for him to return every night and keeping it a secret until he no longer could."

"Good man that Pyro. Man... Woman. Thing."

"A good friend while we all slept in blissful ignorance."

"That's the problem with the sleep of the virtuous: It's sound."

Sniper lined up a shot. Spy tensed beside him, and the Aussie fired. The bullet tore through Dominic's abdomen. Spy cloaked and ran for the road. He decloaked as he reached his dying brother. Dominic didn't have much time, and he pulled the blue mask from his older brother's head, removing his own as well.

"...Dominic?" Spy called to him.

"Vous connard," he wheezed, glaring up at his younger brother.

Armand knelt beside him and took his hand.

"You left me with no choice, but that does not mean I will let you die alone."

"Cest... la... vie..." Dominic sighed.

Armand closed his brother's eyes after he passed and hurried away as the waiting Miss Pauling and her guards came to see what was taking Dominic so long. The investigation into his death was brief. Miss Pauling easily ruled it as a stray bullet, and the REDs relaxed now that it was over. Johann was all too happy to lure Mikhail to the infirmary after their drills.

"Vhat does Doktor vant to talk about?" the big Russian chuckled.

He leaned against him.

"Who said I vanted to talk, mien kuschelbar?" he purred.

"Misha suspected as much."

"Vell zhen, vhy dont ve get to business, hmm? I vant to be yours, Misha. I vant you to erase all memory of him from mien body. I vant to belong to you und only you."

"Misha understands. Come, Doktor."

Johann locked the infirmary doors and led the way to his bedroom, shucking off his clothes impatiently.

"Doktor is always so impatient!" Mikhail chuckled.

"I know vhat I vant, mien Misha."

"Da, but slow is good too."

"Ve can be slow anozher time."

"Vhy in such hurry?"

Johann paused.

"...Misha, bitte, I vill explain everyzhing, but for now, I vant you badly."

"Doktor-" "Please."

"Okay. Let me get condom."

"Nein."

"Doktor, is not safe vithout - "

Mikhail froze. He was not a stupid man. He was capable of deduction.

"BLU did not use... did he?"

Johann shook his head.

"He didn't. There... there is a chance, Misha, zhat... zhat you could be zhe fazher instead of him, but only if we act soon."

"Da, Misha understands. Should have explained first off."

"I'm sorry, mien kuschelbar. I... I vorried you vouldn't-"

"Misha understands, but vorry vas vain."

Mikhail kissed him.

"Misha, bitte, make love to me," he said softly as the Russian rested their foreheads together.

"Da. Doktor is ready?"

"Ja, I am."

He picked up the German and carried him to the bed.

"Does Doktor like top or bottom?"

"I... I don't know."

"Top for starter. Is better."

"How so?"

"Can control motion. Stop if too much."

"I trust you, Misha. Top zhen," he said stroking the Russian's strong jaw and kissed his nose.

Mikhail rolled onto his back and coaxed the doctor up again. He held the Medic's hips in a gentle grip and helped guide the man. Johann covered his hands and began to ease himself down. He gasped as he was breached.  Mikhail felt absolutely massive, and he was barely inside.

"Doktor tells if is bad, Da?"

He nodded.

"You are... big," he panted, trying to push himself down more.

"Relax, circle hips. Push down slowly."

Mikhail gently helped guide his hips as he obeyed. Slowly he took more in until he felt the Russian bump his cervix.

Mikhail chuckled gently, "Now up."

Slowly Johann began to build a rhythmn, panting, gasping, and moaning.

"Good, Doktor. Good!” Mikhail praised.

"G-Gott! Misha!"

"Good, good! Misha vill start moving now, Da?"

"Ja. Bitte. Make love to me," he panted.

Mikhail began cycling his hips up to meet the Doctor. Johann moaned, arched, and went adorably cross-eyed for a moment. Heavy continued working away at him, taking more control.

"M-Misha, bitte, v-vant you on top."

"Da. Misha vill roll over now."

The world upended, and Johann moaned as he swore it felt like the giant went deeper and filled him even more.

"Is good, Doktor?"

"Ja. Ahh! Don't stop!"

"Vill not!"

Mikhail began thrusting in earnest. The doctor was reduced with moans and cries of pleasure, his blunt nails clawing at the Russian’s back. Mikhail rumbled and lowered his head, kissing and biting the doctor's lips and neck.

"MISHA!!!"

Sniper looked up from his card game with Spy.

"What the?"

The Frenchman smirked.

"Be grateful Scout is outside. I doubt he would be able to look at his mother."

"... Dunno if *I* can look at the Doc..."

A scream and what could only be described as a roar came from the infirmary, and Engie tipped his helmet back.

"Well... looks like we'll need to find a way to, uh, soundproof the Doc's place," he said awkwardly.

"Perhaps with better insulation," Spy agreed.

"No kiddin'."

Johann woke to a wall of warmth beside him and warm breath ghosting over his neck and ear. He scooted back further into Mikhail,

"Doktor?"

The giant stirred slightly, pulling him closer.

"Good morning, mien kushelbar."

"Good morning, Doktor."

A large, warm, calloused hand slid to his stomach.

"Did you think ve did it, Doktor?"

"I do not know... Maybe ve should try again to make sure."

He chuckled. This time was slower and much gentler as Johann was tired and sore from the previous night.

"Ich liebe dich, mein kuschelbar."

"Misha loves doktor too."


	6. Chapter 6

They soundproofed the infirmary, with Nicholas catching on but thankfully never actually hearing anything. He did, however, tease his mother and Mikhail whenever possible and of course threatened to take his bat to Mikhail's balls and kneecaps if he hurt Johann.

"Vould never!” Heavy protested.

"Just makin' sure, big guy. You take care of my mom."

"Of course!"

Johann couldn't have been happier... until he got sick. Of course, with the way he and Mikhail had been going on, it wasn't a huge surprise. Yet it brought back his anxiety and fear over Dominic being the father. It was Nicholas who found him hunched over the toilet before he had found the courage to tell anyone.

"Mom?"

"...Ja, Nicholas?"

"Are you okay? Should I call Heavy?"

"Nein. Not yet."

He heaved again but nothing came up.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

"Nicholas,... I am pregnant... und I do not know who zhe fazher is."

"...You're serious, Mom? No idea at all?" Nicholas patted his back.

"I pray it's Misha, but... it could be... him..."

"Don't think like that, Mom. I bet it's Heavy."

"I hope so, liebling. I really do."

He rinsed his mouth.

"I... I should tell everyvone."

"I'll gather everybody, but tell Heavy first, Mom."

He nodded, "Ja."

Mikhail met in the common room first.

"Doktor, Nicholas said had to talk."

He looked worried, and Johann sighed.

"Misha,... I'm pregnant."

"...Is Misha's?"

"... I don't know."

He buried his face in his hands.

"I don't know, Misha, I just don't."

Mikhail kissed his hair.

"Vill be fine, Doktor."

"But vhat if it's... his?"

"If is his, vill not matter. Vill be doktor's too."

The others filed in, and Johann turned to face them but did not leave the Russian's arms.

"Everyvone, I hafe somezhing important to tell you all. I... I am... pregnant."

"...So, Doc is a woman?" Soldier scratched his head.

"I am a dual-gender, Herr Soldier. Both genders, und... I don't know if zhe baby is Misha's or... Dominic's."

"Well, we'll have to wait and see, I reckon. For now, a toast to a new mother!" Engie proposed.

"I'll grab the beer," said Nicholas.

"No. This calls for a proper toast with proper wine," said Spy.

He looked apologetically at Johann.

"Apologies, Doctor, that you will not be partaking."

"Ach, is fine."

Spy brought out one of his own personal bottles and poured it out for them.

"Alrighty then. To Doc and the baby!" said Engie, lifting his glass.

"Hoorah!" the mercs toasted.

As Mikhail and Nicholas kissed his cheeks and Pyro came around to hug him and babble happily, Johann found himself smiling, eased by his friends.

"What does this mean for engagements?" Spy finally asked, "Does the RESPAWN affect the baby?"

"I... I don't know. Zhe baby has my DNA but... I don't know..."

"Then it might be best not to let you get killed."

"Should we tell Miss Pauling? Maybe she can do somethin' so it's protected," said Nicholas.

"Ja, Miss Pauling should know."

"I'll git to that then," said Engie, hurrying to make the call.

Spy sipped his wine, mind swirling with thoughts. Johann was pregnant, and there was a chance the baby was Dominic's. That the doctor carried his niece or nephew. He could already feel himself becoming protective.

"Doctor, a word please."

"Ja."

He followed Spy out of the common room.

"Is somezhing wrong, mein freund?"

"No, I merely wished to know, is there a possibility the child is Dominic's?"

"... Ja... ja zhere is. Zhe timing is right. It could be his as easily as it could be Misha's."

"If it is his, will you allow me to be in its life?"

"Of course I vould! Even if it's not, mein freund."

"Thank you, Doctor. I know this must be hard."

"it is better vith all of you being happy for me und reminding me zhat it is mine und not just zhe fazher's."

"What happened to you was a travesty."

He sighed and pulled off his mask, his expression, for once, open and regretful.

"And I let it happen because I didn't want to think that I had to check on how he was doing. I didn't know until Pyro couldn't take watching you suffer anymore."

"Ja, he told me zhat he vas how you found out. He's a good man. Creature."

"He's a good friend. He told me you had him promise not to tell. It takes a good friend to know when it's time to break a promise to help someone."

"Ja. I should hafe spoken of it."

"You did what you thought you had to protect you child. Can you ever forgive me for being so blind?"

"Ja, I do. It seems ve are bozh blind vhen ve lofe."

"So it seems."

He pulled his mask back on.

"Come, lets return and celebrate. A pregnancy is still a happy thing."

"It is."

Meanwhile Engie was tapping his fingers as he waited for Miss Pauling to answer.

"Miss Pauling? It's Engie. We have news."

"Hello, Engie. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Miss, here's the thing. Ya'll know what Dominic was doin' to the Doc. Now... well... Doc's got a baby on the way."

"Oh, my... Well, what can I do?"

"Is there any way the tyke's protected by the RESPAWN or can be protected by it?"

"Honestly, I don’t know. This is unprecedented."

"And I don't s'pose we'd get a nine-month ceasefire either."

"No. Frankly, I'm sorry, but it's an impossible situation."

"Well thank you, Miss."

"Sure, keep him safe, Engie, and tell him 'congratulations' for me."

"Will do."

Engie hung up the phone with a heavy heart. He sighed and rejoined the others.

"Vhat say?" Mikhail asked.

Johann was talking to Nicholas, who seemed to be bragging that he'd be the best brother ever.

"Her hands are tied, fellers. It's up to us to keep the Doc and the tyke safe."

"We can do that. Doc can hang out in the Nest with me and watch my back for Spies. We'd be safe."

"But without the Doc we'd be mauled," said Demo.

Spy took a drag from his cigarette.

"I... will talk to the BLUs, inform them of the situation. Perhaps they can be persuaded to target us rather than the Doctor."

"They'll want immunity for their Doc as well."

"Can we all agree to that?"

"If it keeps Johann and baby safe, da," Mikhail said.

Everyone nodded and turned to Solly.

"...It would be UN-AMERICAN to let a child come to harm! Even if it does mean agreeing to immunity for that scummy, BLU Medic."

"Good. I will go speak to them now."

Spy hurried to BLU Base and slipped inside. They were all gathered for breakfast as well, including their new Spy. He decloaked.

"Gentlemen."

"Spy! Spy in the base! Guard the intelligence!"

Their Soldier ran off.

Armand sighed, "Bring him back, please. I am here to talk, not to take your intelligence."

"I'll get him."

Their Medic stalked out after him. They returned a few minutes later.

"Merci, now then, are any of you aware why your first Spy was sent away?"

"No and we do not want to be. Just skip to what you want from us."

"Plain and simple, our Medic is pregnant. We want immunity for him."

"...Okay. We'd want immunity for our Medic."

"We suspected as much and have all agreed to it. Thank you for your cooperation, gentleman. Enjoy your day."

He disappeared back to RED Base.

"What's up, Spy?"

"They have agreed. Neither Medic may come to harm now. Have Scout and Medic been told?"

"Aye. Heavy told 'em then ran the Doc to the bathroom."

"Ah," Spy grimaced.

"Aye, poor bugger."

Johann's pregnancy did not get easier. He was older now and the stress of combat left him completely drained and exhausted, sometimes even sick afterwards. The REDs began to call for ceasefires more often, and Johann was only five months along. He was worn down and dead tired.

Spy went over the lines to ask if their Medic would agree to stay inside and off the field. They were reluctant but eventually agreed.

Meanwhile, Johann was leaning against Mikhail, trying valiantly to stay awake as a large, warm hand gently rubbed his swelling stomach and the other rubbing his back. He was nearly asleep when the baby kicked, and the hands stopped. He grunted in annoyance at the stop of attention.

Mikhail pressed gently into the spot and the baby kicked again.

"Doktor, Misha can feel leetle baby."

He perked up a bit.

"Ja? You felt zhat, Misha?"

"Da, can feel leetle baby kicking."

"Are you kicking Papa, mein kleiner?" he cooed sleepily.

"Mama should sleep. Is tired and leetle baby vill be tired if not."

"I vas enjoying zhe rubbing..."

"Misha vill continue then."

Mikhail began rubbing again, holding the doctor carefully. Before long Johann's breathing evened out, and his quiet, nasally snore reached his lover's ears. Mikhail gently put him to bed and sat beside him, still gently resting his hand against the spot where the baby had kicked.

Johann woke to change positions or use the bathroom but fell back asleep quickly and slept late into the morning. He woke to the sounds of fighting outside. It was strange not being out there with them.

Archimedes plucked at his hair.

"Ja, Mutter's hair is a mess, but Mutter is sleeping, Archimedes."

The dove cooed and nestled against him. He drifted back off, desperately needing the rest he had lost to recover. He woke to Mikhail coming in and sat up slowly.

"Misha?"

"Is doktor vell?"

"Ja, mein kuschelbar. I feel much better," he said, getting out of bed.

He headed for the dresser.

"How did zhe battle go?" he asked, digging for a shirt then simply taking one of Mikhail's.

"Ve stomp baby BLUs.”

"Wunderbar!" he said, pulling on a pair of pants he had bought in town to fit better then then Mikhail's shirt.

It was much too big, but his own shirts didn't fit anymore.

"I zhink zhat means mein big, brave, bear deserves a victory kiss."

"Da. Vould like one," Mikhail grinned.

"Vell come und get it before ve go join zhe ozhers."

He kissed the doctor sweetly and rubbed his stomach.

"And how is baby?"

"Sleeping," Medic said as he light patted his stomach.

"Good. Baby needs to give Mama a break."

"Ja. Come, lets join zhe ozhers."

They went out to find the others gathered around the table.

"Hafing a meeting?" Johann asked as Mikhail pulled out a chair for him.

"Do you want a baby shower?"

"... Vhat?"

"A baby shower, Doc. We all already agreed to get things for you and the tyke, but we could do a baby shower if you like."

"Oh. Zhat sounds very nice. It vould be lovely."

"Well alrighty then."

"Lets get to work, gentleman. Doctor, a list of what you will need and what you like, if you please."

"Of course," Medic worked out a list on a piece of paper, "Here."

The other eight poured over it.

"All right then. We go in pairs and split the list between us.”

The others seemed pretty content to defer to Engie and Spy. Engie and Soldier headed out first.

"We're getting a crib and stroller," Engie told the rest, ticking it off the list, "Maybe some clothes too."

"Blues, yellows, and white, colors for a boy or girl."

Engie nodded.

"C'mon, Solly."

They left, and the others scattered to do whatever they wanted for the day. Spy joined Johann on the couch to watch some movie that was on while Mikhal and Nicholas started playing cards with Sniper.

"Ooh!"

Spy turned to the Medic at once.

"Doctor?"

"I'm fine. Zhe baby is just avake und kicking now."

He smiled at the Frenchman.

"Vould you like to feel?"

"Oui, if I may."

Johann took his hand and pressed it over where he felt the baby kicking. Spy waited for a moment then felt a tiny press against his fingers.

"I feel him. He's strong."

"It could be a girl. I vas zhinking actually... regardless of the fazher,... vould you... make a list of French names for a girl?"

He blinked surprise.

"Really?"

"Ja. Vell, I alvays zhought zhe French had such lofely names for girls."

"I will," Spy promised.

"Danke."

Pyro scampered over.

"Hudda! Hudda!"

"Calm yourself, kleiner. I am here. Vhat is zhe matter?" Medic asked.

He held up a deflated Balloonicorn, a hole poked into the toy.

"Oh, dear," Medic sighed, "Let's get this little one patched up."

"I will get the tape," Spy said with a chuckle.

He returned with the tape to Pyro mumbling to Medic's stomach, while the German just smiled and let him be. There was no harm, so he didn't see any reason to ask Pyro to stop. He taped the hole and began to blow the Balloonicorn back.

"Don't let yourself get out of breath."

"Ach, I am fine, Herr Spy. Zhere. Be careful vith it, Pyro."

Pyro hugged him and pressed the 'mouth' of his mask to Medic's cheek like a kiss.

He chuckled, "You're velcome."

He looked up when Mikhail's hand came to gently rest on his shoulder.

"Was ist es, mein Kuschelbär?"

"Doktor is breathing hard."

"Oh, I am fine. I vas blowing up zhe Balloonicorn."

"Good. Is hard vork."

The Russian leaned down and kissed his lover's head.

"Go enjoy your game, mein kuschelbar. Zhe baby und I are fine."

Mikhail kissed him gently again.

"Da. Very vell."

Nicholas lost and swapped places with Spy.

"How ya feelin', Mom?"

"Getting heavier, but zhe baby seems healzhy. Zhey are kicking a lot today."

"Does it hurt?"

"It is like a consistent pounding."

"Really? Weird?"

Johann smiled, "Vould you like to feel?"

"...Sure, Mom."

Nicholas held out a hand. He placed over where the baby was kicking and watched his son's face. Nicholas's mouth dropped open, then he relaxed, leaning in. Medic chuckled.

"Zhat is your big brozher, mein kleiner, und earlier vas possibly your uncle."

"Can they hear ya, Mom?"

"Oh, ja, und you too."

"Hey... Uh... Bro, or sis. I'm Nicholas. Call me Nick."

He felt more kicks and grinned.

"Can't wait to meet ya and spoil you when Mom and Heavy aren't looking."

Nicholas looked over at Mikhail.

"Hey, Mom, about Heavy..."

"Somezhing wrong, liebling?"

"No, it's just... Are you happy?"

"Ja, of course I am. Happier zhan I ever zhought I could be."

"Good. Um, do you think... he'd be okay if I... called him... 'dad'?"

"I vould ask him, but I don't zhink he'd mind."

"Yeah well... I keep... losin' my nerve."

"Ah. Misha, komm her, bitte."

"Yes, Doktor?" the Russian Giant was at their sides at once.

He stroked his lover's jaw for a moment.

"Misha, vould you like for Nicholas to call you his vater?"

"Vould be very happy!"

"Zhere, you see, liebling? I told you."

Nicholas smiled, "Yeah, Mom."

It was a scramble over the next week with everyone going to buy things for the shower and Spy and Engie trying to coordinate setting up for the shower. When the day finally came the two of them were run ragged but in good spirits, impressively.

"Doc's gonna love this," Engie grinned at the common room.

"Oui. Not bad for a bunch of men, most of whom know nothing about this sort of thing."

"Yeah we did pretty good. All right, Heavy, go get the Doc."

"Da!"

Mikhail went to find Ludwig. He found Johann sitting in bed doing his best to rub his feet.

"Doktor's feet hurt?"

"Ja, und zhey are svollen. It's normal but not pleasant."

"Mikhail vill help later, but shower is ready now."

"Wunderbar," he said with a smile but made no move to get up.

"Doktor?"

"I don't vant to get up... mein feet und back hurt. I know I am being a vhiny baby."

"Misha could carry..."

"Danke, mein herz."

The Russian gently picked him up and carried him out. Mikhail carried him into the common room and set the doctor in a rocking chair - a gift from Spy.

"Oh! Zhis is very nice."

He rocked for a moment.

"I thought you could use one, Doctor."

"Danke, Spy."

"Spy is credit to team."

"Ja. It's beautiful, Spy."

"It was nothing."

"All right, Doc, we'll go smallest to biggest."

"All right."

The first package was baby clothes - hand-crocheted by Pyro.

"Oh, Pyro, zhe are precious!"

"Hudda, hudda!" Pyro pressed his hands to his cheeks.

"Danke, mein freund. I lofe zhem."

"Hudda, hudda."

Pyro made a dismissive gesture. Then, he piled on all the rest of the baby clothes he had made, in various colors ranging from adorable to strange. They all chuckled.

"Here, this one's from me, Mom."

"Danke, Nicholas."

Medic opened it up.

Inside was a soft, pale yellow blanket with white birds on the corners.

"Oh, Nicholas, it's beautiful."

"I knew you'd like it, Mom." \

He hugged his son.

"Danke, mein liebling."

"Mine next!" Soldier demanded.

"Okay, Solly. Here ya go, Doc."

Soldier's gift was - predictably - red white and blue. What was strange was that they were patriotic diapers.

"... Danke... Herr Soldier."

Well he... admitted they were cute... and disposable. One time use then throw them away.

"There is also this."

Soldier set a bucket down between them. A small bucket with a shovel. Thankfully they were plastic.

"Oh... zhye are adorable."

"Entrenching tools are vital for the American education!"

"Danke."

Sniper smiled and handed Johann another box.

"Here ya go, mate."

He opened it. It was a carrying harness for the baby.

"Reckoned you'd need a pouch for the 'Roo."

"Danke, Herr Sniper. I vill certainly use zhis."

Mikhail handed him something next.

"Misha got small and big thing."

"The small thing first then, Mein Kuschelbar."

"Here, moy golub,"

Ludwig opened the box and pulled out a hand-knitted cap.

"It's adorable!"

"I wrote to Mama and sisters, and Mama vill be sending handmade things, too."

"Oh, Misha, danke."

"Big thing is too big. Is in quarters. Will show you later."

"That leaves this last thing from me then, Doc."

Johann eased himself up and unwrapped the crib Engie had brought.

"Oh... it's beautiful. Danke, Engie."

"You're welcome, Doc," Engie smiled.

They had some cake and helped move everything to Medic's quarters. Mikhail went to get his last gift from his old quarters. He still kept Sasha in there, Johann hadn't wanted weapons in his quarters, especially now. Even his own stayed in the infirmary.

Mikhail brought out cans of paint and showed them to Ludwig.

"Vill paint part of quarters! Make baby room!"

He stared at his lover, and to Mikhail's horror, tears filled his beautiful cobalt eyes.

"Doktor is sad? Misha is sorry! Willl get better gift!"

"Nein! Misha, zhat... zhat is zhe most beautiful gift of zhem all," he choked.

Mikhail hugged him.

"I love you, Misha."

"I love you too, Doktor."


	7. Chapter 7

The months seemed to race by, and soon Medic was almost to his due date. He was constantly uncomfortable now and in a bad mood because of it. Engie, at his request, had purchased a child's pool as he wanted a water birth like the first. Early morning, they were having breakfast when Johann doubled over, and everyone turned at the sound of a small splash on the floor. His water had broken.

Demo was the only one lucid enough to help the doctor get comfy and calm down the rest - probably because he was too drunk to care.

"Yer' all bleedin' idiots. Stop screaming, you'll panic the doc."

Engie snapped to next.

"We gotta get things cleaned and ready! C'mon, boys, move!"

Spy was up and running seconds later, and Mikhail rushed to Johann's side. Nicholas bolted out of the base to get the BLU Medic as had been agreed between the teams.

The BLU Medic came quickly and soon things were arranged.

Johann's labor progressed into the evening. He wasn't in the pool but instead on his hands and knees, gripping Mikhail's hand as his beloved rubbed his back.

"Doktor is doing well. Is almost there."

"I forgot how much zhis hurts," he panted.

"Vill be fine! Keep up, Doktor."

The BLU Medic checked him.

"You're fully dialated. Push with the next contractions."

"Danke Gott. Misha, bitte, get me into zhe pool."

Mikhail gently lifted him back into the pool. The others kept vigil outside the infirmary doors as Johann began to push.

"Arrgh!" Ludwig cried out.

They waited anxiously, wincing as the German screamed and wailed until at last they heard the baby crying.

"It's a girl," said the BLU Medic, handing her to Johann.

One look told him who her father was, and it wasn't Mikhail.

"...Oh, mein liebling..."

"Is beautiful, Johann."

He smiled tiredly, "She is. Misha-"

"Da, can see. Is Medic's."

He nodded and looked at the BLU Medic.

"Bitte, call in out Spy."

"Jawohl."

The BLU Medic went to the door and called Spy in. He came in and knew the moment he saw the baby.

"She's beautiful, Doctor. Have you decided on a name for her?"

"...Amelie," Johann lifted her slightly, "Vould you like to hold her?"

"I would."

He gently cradled his niece close to his chest.

"Bonjour petite princesse."

She made a soft noise.

"You will be loved and protected. I love you dearly already."

Spy held her and then handed her back to her mother to eat. Johann smiled as she nursed.

"Our parents are alive, Doctor," Spy told him, "They might want to meet her... If you think they could know."

"... I vould not deny zhem zheir grandchild."

"Then I would like to introduce you to them."

"Very well, but in a few days, bitte. Gife us time to bond."

"Of course. I will let you be now."

"Send Nicholas, bitte."

Nicholas came and knelt beside the tub.

"Hey, Amelie."

He kissed Johann's cheek.

"You okay, Mom?"

"Fine, liebling. Just tired."

"How's little sis?"

"Healzhy und strong. Also, a bottomless pit like her brozher."

"Hey!"

"You vere, Nicholas, und she didn't exactly hafe fun today eizher."

"Yeah. I hope she grows soon."

"She vill grow at her own pace."

It was a month before they were preparing for Spy's parents to meet Amelie. As part of their contract they couldn't leave the state, let alone the country, so his parents had to come to them. They were two elderly French country folk.

Spy, without his mask, led them inside out of the heat. The others were somewhere in the base keeping Soldier busy, so it was just Johann, Mikhail, Nicholas, and Amelie in the common room.

"Hey, Mom, they're here," Nicholas tapped Johann's shoulder.

He turned and rose with his daughter in his arms. Mikhail and Nicholas got up as well as the French couple approached.

"This is Amelie?" The woman questioned, staring at her, "She's beautiful."

"Ja. I am Johann, und zhis is my son, Nicholas, und my partner, Misha."

"Hello, Johann," the father greeted him.

"Hallo. Vould you like to sit down?"

"Please, thank you."

They settled in and had a chance to hold their grandchild.

"Armand told us... what Dominic did to you."

The tension thickened at once.

"I'm sorry," said the mother.

"It vas not your fault."

He cradled his daughter.

"Somezhing good came from it. I vould not take it back."

"Then we can be at peace."


End file.
